


Urges

by overdose



Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Masumi glared at him.Ouch.Maybe kids had some sixth sense that could tell good adults from the bad ones. Itaru didn't think he wasthatbad, but he had some peculiar tastes alongside being a hardcore gaming whale. One particular preference of his was biting him in the ass today.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi
Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of A3 NSFW Week Valentine's - Fetish prompt
> 
> We all know Itaru is a shotacon and I needed an excuse to finally finish this,,,

_Just great_ , Itaru thought to himself as he sipped his coffee, entering his dull workplace. He eyed the kid sitting on his coworker's lap and tried not to make a face. On top of clients, paperwork, and _more_ coworkers, he didn't want to deal with a fussy kid crying every hour. Itaru gulped the bitter drink down. He'd be fine if kids _weren't_ annoying and hyperactive, running around and knocking down stuff on his desk. Why did his boss allow that, again? Then, he remembered that it was _Usui_ , and nobody wanted to get in trouble with _that_ family. Goddammit.

He sighed and walked past the coworker. Time to activate his social meter for the day. "Good morning, Usui-san," Itaru forced himself to smile, also sending one to the child. He had violet eyes, black hair with brown streaks, and a beauty mark under his lips. No doubt he would grow up handsomely, but Itaru stopped himself from thinking so perversely. Shotas were cute in anime. Definitely not in real life.

"Oh! Morning, Chigasaki," god, so loud already. "Say hello, Masumi."

Masumi glared at him. _Ouch._ Maybe kids had some sixth sense that could tell good adults from the bad ones. Itaru didn't think he was _that_ bad, but he had some peculiar tastes alongside being a hardcore gaming whale. One particular preference of his was biting him in the ass today.

 _That kid is real, you fucking idiot,_ Itaru cursed. Real, but very, very cute.

"Ah, I'm sorry. He's so grumpy already!”

"Is he your son?" he asked. Itaru didn’t really care about the life of his coworkers or their families, but he had an appearance to keep up with. From doing favors or helping them with assignments, Itaru won the heart of almost everyone in the building. It cost a bit of time with gaming and all, but some sacrifices had to be made.

"Oh, no, I'm his uncle. I'm taking care of Masumi while his parents are overseas.”

 _Uncle._ Really. As if his perverted thoughts from eroges and shitty doujins weren’t already taunting him.

_No, Itaru, real life isn’t like a shotacon doujin you found online._

"He's not really talkative, so I hope he won't be too much of a bother today," Usui said.

Those were the types of kids he liked. Cute and calm. He also liked the bratty types of character, but _not_ in real life. Though the more he tried to convince himself he wasn’t a creep, the less it actually made sense. Itaru needed the conversation to end fast.

“Well,” he began and immediately regretted the next words that came out of his mouth. “I can watch over him if you ever need me to. I’ve been told I’m good with kids.”

It wasn’t a lie. Children adored him, and they looked at him as a handsome prince with a friendly attitude. That was his “thing”, even with his female coworkers who flirted with him every day. No one took him as a deviant with sickening fetishes he gained from watching hentai.

“You’re the first guy I’d come to for that, Chigasaki,” Usui patted Masumi’s head with a smile. He didn’t like the affection and pouted, glancing away from the adults. “Well, I have to get my day started, so I’ll see you around. Come on, Masumi.”

“Yeah, see you,” Itaru watched them leave, his eyes fixated on the boy holding onto his uncle’s pants. Everything about Masumi was so small, petite. His barely developed body, thin legs exposed by the shorts he wore, and his tiny, tiny hands. Itaru wondered if they were soft - if they were, his legs must be, too. Itaru hated himself the moment the thought crossed his mind, but he wanted to touch Masumi.

Snapping Itaru out of space, Masumi looked back at him and gave him the same scowl he did earlier. Almost as if he could hear Itaru’s thoughts. Instead of being a mean adult, Itaru wore his signature princely smile and waved. He swore he saw a blush on Masumi’s cheeks, but he turned away before Itaru could confirm it.

Itaru’s heart didn't need to skip a bit. He definitely didn’t blush back. No, that happened with a pretty man or woman his age, not a six-year-old kid or whatever age Masumi was. It had to be the hot coffee still in his hands despite the fact it cooled down earlier. He quickly walked toward his cubicle and finished the rest of his lukewarm coffee, rushing to turn his computer on.

Work should distract him from his indecent thoughts - nothing excited him about typing in numbers in a spreadsheet or speaking with clients. He spent the rest of his morning doing his usual, boring work routine; another day stuck at the office. At least, with all the typing and conversations he had, he didn’t have time to sit back and think about Masumi. He shouldn’t have thought about the kid like that in the first place, first off. He didn’t have an excuse. There wasn’t one.

But, they were just thoughts, and that never harmed anyone. Masumi would never know. After today, Itaru would never see him again. He leaned back on his chair and sighed. Glancing at the clock, his lunch break approached, but with so much work piling up, he didn’t have time to step back. Itaru reached for his phone and watched all the “LP refilled” notifications roll it. He needed a bathroom break.

Itaru left the entrapping cubicle and headed to the restroom, but just as his luck would have it, he bumped into Usui and his nephew. He wanted to forget about Masumi, not think about how soft he would feel in his arms.

“Oh! I’m so glad I could catch you, Chigasaki,” Usui said. “You’re not busy, are you?”

“Not really…” Itaru replied.

“Great! Can I ask you for a favor? I think you already know what it is…”

Itaru wanted to scoff. He couldn’t say no to a senior of his. What was the point of asking? At least he was nice about it, unlike his other coworkers who would shove papers onto his chest.

“I need to head into a meeting, but I don’t want to leave Masumi by himself. Can you stay in my office with him for a bit?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat before replying, Itaru nodded. “That’s fine, Usui-san. I don’t mind,” he turned his attention to Masumi and bent down. “Hi, Masumi-kun.”

“...hi.”

Usui laughed. “Be good, okay? It won’t take that long!” and he walked off with his laptop and a pile of papers on it. In corporation terms “not that long” was too long for Itaru. It would be fine. He had self-control.

“Well… You heard your uncle. Come on, Masumi-kun. I promise I’m a nice guy,” he smiled and offered his hand. What an awful lie.

Masumi, a quiet kid, shook his head and just walked ahead of Itaru.

“Hey! Stay close. Do you know your way around here?”

“....no, but I know where Uncle’s office is…”

“Right. I don’t want you to get lost, so come on. Take my hand.”

He didn’t mean to sound demanding, but he must’ve sounded serious enough for Masumi to roll his eyes and grab his hand.

Itaru almost shuddered. Just as he expected, they _were_ soft, delicate, and he never wanted to let go of them. He bit his inner lip and kept walking.

_Ignore those urges. Think nothing of it._

_This is not a game._

They arrived at Usui’s office. He wanted to keep the door open, but the boy had a different idea. Valuing his privacy, Masumi closed the door and then sat down on the couch. He had an unopened backpack next to him. It probably had toys or food in there, but Masumi never opened it.

Itaru stood in the middle of the room, trying to figure out what to do next. He could log onto Usui’s computer and work from there… or he could try to entertain Masumi.

Not in that way, of course. But Masumi was here since the early morning, and Itaru couldn’t fathom sitting that long without doing anything. Did he eat yet? A grape juice box sat on top of Usui’s desk. Did he have anything to read, a game console to play with? Was he just sitting there staring at the fake plants in the corner, counting the tiles on the ceiling?

“Um... “ Itaru broke the awkward silence. Usually, the kids he babysat or tutored were energetic. He hated trying to calm them down, but Masumi was different.

The quietness bothered him.

Itaru wanted to hear him mewl.

“So... do you like it here?” he asked. What a stupid, but he couldn’t come up with anything else. He couldn’t think straight.

Masumi shook his head. He had his knees up and his arms around them, pouting at the carpet floor. “No. It’s super boring…”

“What do you like to do for fun, then?”

The boy shrugged. “...I don’t know. Nothing.”

He’d never seen a kid that depressing before. Itaru took a seat next to him. Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep last night. “Really? You don’t have a favorite game or TV show?”

Masumi’s answers remained the same. He had a somber look in his eyes and never smiled once. Itaru felt bad for the kid, then he remembered Masumi’s parents were overseas. Was he neglected? How long were his parents gone? Who did he live with?

He shouldn’t be so nosey and pry, so Itaru didn’t voice any of his questions.

Instead, he scooted closer toward Masumi and lowered his voice.

“Do you want to have fun with me, Masumi-kun?”

Masumi shrugged his shoulders again. “What kind of fun?”

Itaru had a moment to take back his question. He paused and ran through all the possible choices and routes - Usui could walk in at any moment. Itaru knew better. He didn’t need to take advantage of a young, neglected boy.

“You have to trust me.”

And yet, he did.

“Sit on my lap, Masumi-kun.”

“...Okay,” Masumi didn’t think anything was wrong with the demand, and he did what he was told.

“Good,” Itaru took a deep breath as he felt Masumi’s small, firm ass on his lap. It’d be better if they didn’t look at each other. “You have to stay quiet, alright?” he moved his hand toward his crotch, finding Masumi’s zipper.

Masumi nodded. “Quiet…” he repeated in a whisper.

“Yeah.”

Itaru slowly pulled it down and saw Masumi’s plain, white underwear. He licked his lips while taking his cock out, so tiny and skinny like his pinky finger. Itaru couldn’t even wrap the whole thing around his fist. He had to use two fingers to hold it, stroking the boy’s cocklet.

“M-Mister…!” Masumi yelped.

“Shhh. Quiet, remember?” Itaru scolded while rubbing Masumi’s small tip. Was he hard? Could he even cum? He just had to find out himself.

“Hah... I...M-Mister…” Masumi squirmed on Itaru’s lap, and each time he moved back, the sensation went straight to the man’s dick.

Itaru groaned, knowing he had an erection poking Masumi’s behind. “Call me Itaru-san, okay?” he ordered, using a free hand to crawl under his shirt. His fingers brushed by Masumi’s chest, and they toyed with his tiny nipples. He had to hurry, but if he had all the time in the world, he would run his tongue all over Masumi’s body.

“ _Itaru-san_ ,” Masumi whimpered. “I-I need to pee, please let go of me…”

“It’s fine,” Itaru kept jerking off the cocklet in his hand. “Let it all out, Masumi-kun, I won’t get mad,” he sped up and bit back a moan as Masumi trembled on his lap. No turning back, now. Itaru brought back his hand and cupped Masumi’s mouth before he could shout.

“I-Itaru-san…!” Masumi’s sob came out muffled, his entire body shaking as tiny spurts of fluid burst out of his cocklet. He whimpered, a sound that excited Itaru’s cock more than it should’ve.

Itaru couldn’t tell what that was on his hand, but he did know Masumi had an orgasm all thanks to him, and he licked every single drop. He should’ve stopped there and cleaned him up, but he wasn’t satisfied. He hadn’t finished yet. Itaru lowered his other hand away from Masumi’s mouth, planting a kiss on his head.

“You’re a really good boy, you know that?” Itaru said.

“I...I did a good job…?”

“Uh-huh, but we’re not done yet. You’ll let me play more with you, right?”

“....I-I guess…”

Itaru didn’t need to ask for permission; Masumi couldn’t give it to him, but he had to act like everything was fine. “Lay down on your stomach for me.”

With a sniffle, Masumi nodded and used his bag as support. He squeezed his eyes shut. “...I’m ready, I-Itaru-san…”

Wasting no time, Itaru pulled his shorts down and swiftly took his cock out after. “I’ll be fast,” he said, lifting Masumi’s behind. With his cock already wet with pre-cum, he set it between the boy’s soft cheeks and slowly guided it down.

Masumi grabbed onto his bag, whimpering. “It feels f-funny…”

“But, you’re making me feel good, Masumi-kun,” Itaru said with a groan, rubbing his cock all over Masumi’s ass. He didn’t penetrate — he didn’t have enough time — using what little minutes he had to finish himself off. The friction quickly turned him into a moaning mess, and Itaru couldn’t give the boy a warning before he came all over his ass. Masumi gasped at the wet sensation but didn’t dare speak up.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” he cursed, the consequences of his actions settling into his cloudy mind after finishing.

The sight was beautiful - a young boy, ass up, tainted for life. He wanted to sit back and admire the scenery, but his post-orgasm haze made him panic. Itaru scrambled to dress, grabbing tissues from Usui’s desk and using them to clean his violated nephew.

Masumi twitched. “Are we done, Itaru-san…?”

“Y-Yeah,” Itaru’s voice almost cracked as he fixed Masumi’s clothes.

“Did I do good?” the boy asked, his eyes finally lighting up when he sat back down. He stared at Itaru, wearing a smile for the first time today, waiting for an answer. “Itaru-san…?”

Itaru noticed the immediate change in his attitude. He didn’t know how to react and chose to ignore it. “Uh-huh,” he nodded, tossing the tissues on the trash under a pile of more garbage. “But you have to keep this a secret between us, okay? It’s a special game I play with people I like. It’s not the same if other people know.”

Masumi eagerly nodded. “I won’t tell anyone... Promise.”

Somehow, Itaru believed him whole-heartedly. He also had a feeling Masumi wouldn’t ever forget today.


End file.
